


Hopping Mad Over You

by Jupiterra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bunbun - Freeform, Bunnies, England is a gremlin, M/M, Magic, cute bunny, former nedspa, wabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiterra/pseuds/Jupiterra
Summary: Lars and Antonio's relationship could be better. Is a missing pet rabbit the final push?
Relationships: Canada/Netherlands (Hetalia), Netherlands/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hopping Mad Over You

Dear lords of darkness, the neighbours below Arthur were so loud. What did a retired warlock have to do to get rest around here? The salty older figure settled in his rocking chair, picking up his needlework.

Shouting was clear through the floor. “Goddamn it Antonio! You had one job!”

“It's just a bunny!”

“He's Flemish giant bunny of cuteness, and you lost him!”

“You care more about that dumb rodent than me!”

“Matthew is not a rodent! He is a creature of pure love! Something you don't understand! All you do is yell at me!”

“You love that pet more than me!”

“It's not hard when you make a scene every time we go out for dinner!”

“Swiss Chalet is not going out, it's settling for garbage!”

The troubled couple could go on forever like this. Arthur was never going to finish his needlework in peace at this rate. He set down his craft project in a huff. Truly irritated, the warlock searched for his most wicked spell book. Now do decide what to curse those young fools with.

Decided a terrible fate, Arthur pulled on his argyle sweater vest. It was getting chillier every year! Opening the door, he looked down the hall. Sure enough, a large blonde bunny the size of a corgi was there. The large bunny was grooming itself while sitting inside a tenant's laundry basket. The tenant did not look happy as she watched on. Arthur approached slowly, picking up the somewhat heavy pet.

Matthew the large bunny did not look happy, ears flat as he looked at Arthur.

“No need to fear me poppet. Your master however... What a surprise he'll get. I know just what to do.”

Setting the giant bunny on the floor, Arthur waited for the other person to leave. He then grinned maliciously. A few mystic words would change everything.

00000

A sharp rap of knuckles interrupted the third fight of the day. The apartment was a disaster zone, and Antonio was refusing to clean. Not working with his jazz band due to artistic differences, the beautiful disaster of a Spaniard was unwilling to do anything!

This left Lars, an over worked accountant with gelled hair like a cliff, to take care of things... _again_. Going to the door, he ignored his ranting boyfriend.

“Don't you walk away from me!”

“I'm getting the door you selfish Latino prick!” Clearing his throat after that last growl, Lars opened the door. “Hello Mr. Kirkland. I'm sorry if we're bothering you again.”

Their grumpy elderly neighbour was a bit of a gremlin, but he technically owned the building. Pissing him off was not an option. “Quite. Your familiar was in someone's laundry basket again.” There Matthew was, looking scared and bizarrely wet in a wicker basket.

“So sorry sir, its one of his favourite places.” Lars appealed, taking back his 16 pound pet. Flemish giants were not light creatures when full grown. _Familiars_... Mr. Kirkland was strange salty person.

With the pride of Lars's pet career secured, he closed the door. “Don't you worry Mattie. I'll get you clean, and we can cuddle with some lettuce. You want lettuce?” he cooed to his bunny softly, scratching Matthew behind the ears. It sniffed him in recognition, trying to crawl into his arms.

“I can't fucking believe this. You forgot today was valentines day, but you want to cuddle with a dumb rabbit!”

“Don't yell near the bunny, you'll scare him.” Lars whispered, now holding a wet but snuggling pet.

Antonio, in all his fabulous Spanish flair, gasped. Even whispering, his tone was cutting. “We are done. You work all day, you spend hours with that rabbit. There is no time for me! I'm important and I have needs!”

After a long minute, Lars looked from his pet to his pissed boyfriend. “Wait, today was valentines day?” There was dead silence as Antonio glared at Lars. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You are unbelievable. I'm going to Lorenzo's place.” Antonio shoved scattered clothes into a duffle bag, dramatic as ever.

“Who's Lorenzo?” Lars was mostly confused now.

“If you listened to me, you'd know who!”

Gently putting Matthew on the couch, Lars was hardly feeling threatened. “You do talk a lot.”

With a final melodramatic huff, the door was slammed shut. Antonio was gone, but he would likely be back later. He always came back later. No one else could stand him. “He'll be back, he always comes back. Let's get you cleaned up Mattie.”

The bunny wiggled it's nose and stood on it's hind feet, eager to be clean. Good lord, what had the rascal broken into? His fur was getting unpleasantly sticky. Still, Matthew was such a happy bunny. If only people could be like these perfect fluffy creatures.

00000

Between the raging lightning storm and an addiction to coffee, Lars had poor sleep. He was worried a little about his boyfriend. They had been on the rocks a long time, but Lars didn't want to face the truth. He knew they made a terrible couple, but loneliness was somehow worse.

Kicking off his bunny print blanket, Lars slapped the alarm off. He sat up, feet encountering a strange texture. He looked down, groggy and confused. It took a long minute to register that his room was a disaster zone again. Instead of Antonio's dozens of silky blouses, it was... bunny cage lining.

Strewn all over the floor, the entire bunny closure was broken wide open. Some force of nature had utterly destroyed the generous housing while Lars slept. Fearing for his bunny's life, the man tiptoed past the wreckage of pet supplies.

“Mattie... Here bunny. Come here.” he whispered, looking into his living room. What he saw made his eyes bulge. There was a naked man on his couch, sleeping away while hugging every pillow in the house. Most of the towels were there too, heaped around that naked form like colourful mounds. It was like the stranger was trying to hide himself in Lars's possessions.

It didn't help that the naked guy was cute. What little that could be seen was entrancing. Creamy skin lightly freckled, with just the right amount of padding. Wild blonde hair that looked soft to the touch.

Lars simmered from blush as he struggled internally. What was he supposed to do or say? He wasn't experienced in handsome strangers crashing his crappy apartment. Luckily, the situation pushed itself forward. The sexy fellow was waking up, pillows and towels falling off his naked form. Lars couldn't look away.

Shy kind eyes peaked out from wild hair, paired with a dimpled smile. “Hello Lars! I love you!” Even this man's voice was soft.

Words finally fell out of Lars's dumbstruck face. “What?”

“There was a storm, and I was scared. My cage was too small, then I hid in your laundry. I'm better now, but I didn't like that storm.”

Lars didn't know what to say, silent in his bunny patterned boxers. The stranger stood, revealing his soft and hairy landscape as he approached. Crushed in a cuddly hug that picked him up off the floor, Lars finally found his voice.

“Okay, you need to set me down mister...”

“Matthew! I love you!” The man chirped joyfully, obeying. He was now licking Lars's collar bone. It was a tingly warm gesture, if outright inappropriate.

“What are you doing?” Lars sputtered, not exactly wanting the action to stop. He adored foreplay, and needed attention.

“Grooming you.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Lars stammered, pushing away this affectionate weirdo.

“Lars! I'm Mattie! Did I... do something wrong?” Oh god, this handsome weirdo was using begging eyes and it was working.

“Let's just... talk a minute. I need to know who you are.”

Civilly, they talked. This naked man would only wear clothes belonging to Lars. Even then, the articles were half kicked off. Somehow, someway, this cuddly male was his bunny. He knew about last Easter, when Antonio left to see his family in Spain. That had been the first and most difficult breakup of the miserable couple. Lars essentially cuddled Matthew and cried for two days. In that time, no one else encountered the tall blond so broken.

This Matthew knew about the time Lars exploded the blender with soap bubbles. Wanting to save time, Lars naturally tried to wash the inconvenient appliance by blending actual soap water. It resulted in a foamy floor mess the bunny delighted in hopping through.

Lastly, Matthew's behaviour gave him away. Normal people knew how to open fridges. Normal people knew what year it was, or how to read as full grown adults. Normal people didn't eat raw kale and hum in joy over it's “delicious flavour.”

Curled together on the couch like usual, Matthew and Lars were blissful peace. “I can't believe you used to be my bunny. You're so...”

“I'm still your bunny.” Matthew was so adorable, he made Lars lose words. “I want to groom you.”

“No, Ah! That tickles! Mattie, why are you so cute?” Lars protested weakly as he was pinned and innocently licked by Matthew, crazy long hair tickling.

This was the worst time a person could walk in. It was a horrifyingly terrible time for Antonio to return. Maybe Lars had lost track of time, but it wasn't every day your pet turned into a human. Antonio returned as he predictably did, looking ready to spout dramatics.

“I hope you're ready to beg for my forgiveness, because...” Antonio froze after closing the door, staring at the half dressed wild man on top of his shirtless boyfriend. “Explain yourself.”

Lars explained the entire situation as Matthew had. He spoke the truth and nothing else. Antonio's flat expression finally broke into fury from hear this. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Lars waffled a little under the pressure, twiddling his thumbs. “I mean... I can cover the costs of tutors, get him caught up... It'll be a process to be sure.”

“That is the worst excuse for cheating I have ever heard!” This abrupt accusation hit Lars sharply. He had expected more support from his partner, regardless of how dire the straits were.

“He's... He's my bunny. He can't be anyone else. I'm not lying to you, I...” Lars was overwhelmed and shocked Antonio thought so little of him.

“We're done. You hear me? We're _done_. If you so much as look at me after this, I'm burning down this damn building.” Antonio hissed. He then left loudly. A silence filled the room as Matthew shuffled close and hugged Lars. After a long minute, Matthew spoke softly.

“I'm sorry. I'm a bad bunny.”

“No. You're a good bunny. I'll make this work, I'll teach you. You're going to be okay.” As Lars hid his face in that wild scruff of hair, he smiled. He had always been a bunny enthusiast after all. Now it was time to see how much his Matthew loved him.


End file.
